Anthropus Camps
Anthropus Troops and Resources by Level Level 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Equiv Brats 1,500 3,000 6,000 15,000 30,000 45,000 90,000 180,000 360,000 750,000 Port Cannibal 500 1,000 2,000 5,000 10,000 15,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 250,000 Con Stench 500 1,000 2,000 5,000 10,000 15,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 Spy She-Devil 1,000 2,000 4,000 10,000 20,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 250,000 Halb Clubber 1,000 2,000 4,000 15,000 20,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 Mino Hurler 1,500 3,000 10,000 15,000 30,000 45,000 90,000 LBM Shredder 2,000 4,000 8,000 20,000 40,000 60,000 SSD Chieftain 2,000 4,000 8,000 16,000 BD Blood 5,000 10,000 Giant Rager 10,000 FM Max Loot 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Food 112.5k 225k 337.5k 450k 562.5k 675k 787.5k 900k 1012.5k 1125k Gold 2.5k 5k 7.5k 10k 12.5k 15k 17.5k 20k 22.5k 25k Wood 5k 10k 15k 20k 25k 30k 35k 40k 45k 50k Ore 500 1k 1.5k 2k 2.5k 3k 3.5k 4k 4.5k 5k Stone 500 1k 1.5k 2k 2.5k 3k 3.5k 4k 4.5k 5k Talisman* 4 11 24 59 128 220 420 828 1636 3332 Talismans only awarded with a Great or Elemental Dragon in the march Minimum Requirements: Troop Type ***LBM Warning Use LBM at your own risk on level 6-10 camps. Many users have received massive losses due to DoA's RNG. If you have better troops, use them. Minimum amounts to beat camps by troops type. If you have a lower number with LOWER researches... post it. Do NOT post a number with higher researches. You can remove ATs if you do not want resources, but they also protect your LBM. Longbowmen : Add 10% Minos for extra safety measure. *Level 1 - 50 + 5 ATs (Met 3, Med 4, WC 4) *Level 2 - 300 + 47 ATs (Met 2, Med 2, WC 2) *Level 3 - 500 + 72 ATs (Met 4, Med 5, WC 2) *Level 4 - 1.5k + 100 ATs (Met 4, Med 4, WC 7) Tested 1/2 *Level 5 - 4.5k + 100 ATs (Met 4, Med 4, WC 7) Tested 1/2 *Level 6 - 6k + 108 ATs (Met 7, Med 7, WC 7) '' Tested w/ Met 4, Med 4, WC 7... lost 93 ATs'' *Level 7 - 25k + 200 ATs (Met 7, Med 7, WC 8) *Level 8 - 45k + 1k ATs (Met 6, Med 6, WC 8) *Level 9 - 90K + GD (Met 9, Med 9, WC 9) *Level 10 'Swift Strike Dragons' *Level 1 - 120 (Met 1, Med 0, Drag 3) *Level 2 - 1800 (Met 3, Med 0, Drag 5) *Level 3 - 2500 (Met 4, Med 4, Drag 4) *Level 4 - 4500 (Met 4, Med 4, Drag 4) *Level 5 - 8.5k (Met 4, Med 4, Drag 4) Tested with 8k (Met 6, Med 6, Drag 5) lost 147 *Level 6 - 18k (Met 4, Med 4, Drag 4) Test 1/2 *Level 7 - 30k (Met 4, Med 4, Drag 4) Test 1/2 *Level 8 - 47k (Met 8, Med 8, Drag 8) ? *Level 9 - 60k (???) *Level 10 'Battle Dragons' *Level 1 - 20 (???) *Level 2 - 899 (Met 7, Med 8, Drag 5) *Level 3 - 1k (Met 6, Med 5, Drag 5) *Level 4 - 3,200 (Met 3, Med 5, Drag 3) *Level 5 - 6k (Met 5, Med 4, Drag 5) *Level 6 - 10k (Met 7, Med 7, Drag 8) *Level 7 - 15k (Met 4, Med 4, Drag 4) *Level 8 - 28k (Met 8, Med 8, Drag 8) *Level 9 - 57k (Met 8, Med 8, Drag 8) *Level 10 - 110k (Met 10, Med 10, Drag 10) 'Fangtooth' *Level 1- 15 FT (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 2 - 25 FT (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 3 - 50 FT (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 4 - 100 FT (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 5 - 750 FT (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 6 - 1k FT + 2k LBM (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 7 - 2k FT + 2k LBM (Met 9, Med 9, WC 9) *Level 8 - 11k FT + 1 LBM + 500 ATs + ED (Met 8, Med 9, WC 9) *Level 9 - 14k FT + 1 LBM (????) *Level 10 - 24k FT + 1 LBM (Met 9, Med 9, WC 9) 'Lavajaws' *Level 1 - *Level 2 - *Level 3 - 35 LJ + 100 ATs *Level 4 - 45 LJ + 100ATs *Level 5 - *Level 6 - *Level 7 - 425 + 200ATs (Met 10, Med 9, WC 10) *Level 8 - 800 + 200 ATs (Met 10, Med 9, WC 10) *Level 9 - 2k + 214 ATs *Level 10 - 3.5k + 250 ATs Minimum Requirements: Entire Table Enter the minimum number of troops needed to defeat an Anthropus Camp''' without losses'. Only post if you have a report with lower researches than is already shown! We are looking for minimum troops with minimum researches! '''Types:' *'Slow Max Loot': Minimum # of Beginners troops collects Max Resources; LBM, Minos, ATs, Porters. *'Speed Min Loot': Minimum # of SSDs, BDs, Banshees; For quick hits when loot doesn't matter. *'Speed Max Loot': Collects Max ResourcesSSDs, BDs, Banshees; For quick hits when loot is desired. *'Elite Troops': Giants, FT, Ogres, LJs, FMs; Advanced troops with advanced researches. *'Great/Elem. Dragon Use': Any troops + GD/EDs; Used for farming Anthropus Talismans. **Also see Anthropus talismans for more of these reports. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP, POST A BATTLE REPORT WITH RESEARCHES AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE IN THE SLIDESHOW! Post Battle Reports WITH RESEARCHES in the Slideshow below! Lvl 1 LBM.png|Charted Lvl 1 SSDs Max Rss.png|Charted Lvl 2 LBM.png|Charted Lvl 2 SSDs Min Rss.png|Charted Lvl 3 LBM.png|Charted Lvl 3 SSDs Min Rss.png|Charted Lvl 4 LBM.png|Charted Lvl 4 SSDs Min troops.png|Charted Lvl 5 LBM.png|Charted Lvl 5 SSDs Max Rss.png|Charted Lvl 6 SSDs Min troops.png|Charted Lvl 7 SSDs.png|Charted lvl 9 camp.jpg 80k lbms lvl 9 camp.jpg|80k lbms, w.c. 8, metal 8, med 9, drag 9 camp Level 9 Anthropus Camp.png|Level 9 Anthropus Camp - Longbowmen - No losses 'Drops from camps:' Level 1-4: Blink, Hop, Skip Level 5+: Great Dragon Armor Level 7+: 100 or 500 Fangtooth Respirators, Volcanic Runes, Glowing Mandrakes, Banshee Talons *Every 500 Anthropus killed with a GD/ED will reward you with one anthropus talisman. For best results (no losses) do not send BD, SSD, or Banshee. Ranged troops do best with the GD/EDs. Banshees work well with their Wind Dragon...The same number of banshees, as shown in the chart above, to clear particular level will also clear the level without any losses when sent along with Wind Dragon. DO NOT CLICK ON ANY LINKS POSTED IN THE "TALK" THEY WILL TAKE YOUR ACCOUNT INFORMATION AND GIVE YOUR COMPUTER A VIRUS!